Obsesión
by Cheethan Black
Summary: ¿Cuándo se traspasa la barrera entre admiración y obsesión? ¿Te darías cuenta si alguien se obsesiona contigo?


**EDIT**: Había olvidado lo odioso que puede ser ff … había borrado todas las separaciones por día.

**AVISO:**  
- Tiene _algo_ de **spoiler** del manga (leer hasta cap 69). _¡Fuchi fuchi anime veedores! =O!_

- La historia es mía, pero los personajes – menos uno ~ - y el mundo del fic pertenecen a la serie Soul Eater de Atsushi Okubo.

- La historia ocurre en el mundo de Soul Eater.

_**obsesión.**__  
(Del lat. obsessĭo, -ōnis, asedio).  
1. f. Perturbación anímica producida por una idea fija.  
2. f. Idea que con tenaz persistencia asalta la mente._

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Oh, esa chica se ve bastante linda.

Hace unas semanas me dí cuenta de su existencia, no entiendo cómo es que no la vi antes, incluso... creo que está en esta clase desde antes que yo. Bueno, tampoco es que sea la gran cosa, hay muchas chicas lindas aquí.

~.

Que extraño, me he pasado viendo a esta chica toda la semana... aunque en esta ocasión no es un gran problema. En realidad es una ventaja, porque por su culpa no he prestado ni la más mínima atención a ese loco profesor nuevo... muchos tienen cara de estar a punto de vomitar, aunque de seguro alguno ya se adelantó.

No es que no me haya quedado viendo mujeres antes, así que no importa realmente que _una_ me aleje de nauseas seguras, simplemente es mi _objetivo_ de la semana, como para cualquiera... -aún con esa cara se ve preciosa...- ¡Espera! ¿Preciosa?... nah, pienso demasiado.

~.

Nunca la había visto así de triste, muchas veces su arma le hace pasar rabias o malos ratos, pero ahora... Bueno, cómo no preocuparse de su amigo, él estuvo apunto de morir en su última misión. Quizá debería ser amable y hablarle de algo para tratar de animarla, que piense en otra cosa... aunque ella ni me conoce, creo que sería un buen acto de mi parte ¿no? ...

No, mejor no, ya se le pasará... tengo entendido que su arma ya ha mejorado algo, ella estará bien. Además, ¿por qué me preocupo? no soy amigo de ella ni nada, ni que me importara tanto o algo: ella es simplemente una chica bonita, me preocupé porque es una compañera de clase que está sufriendo.. los demás también deben haberse preocupado en un principio. De seguro sus amigos la animarán -de alguna forma ruidosa como siempre... a veces son insoportables esos tipos.

~.

Realmente no quería venir a esta fiesta... no sé por qué le seguí la corriente. Que sea mi compañera no significa que deba acompañarla a todos lados ni que deba hacerle caso en todo, ella podía venir sola perfectamente, total, aquí hay varios de sus amigos, no la pasarán mal.

Esto si que es aburrí- ... Oh, pero que preciosa... Cómo no se me ocurrió que ella también estaría aquí, así de.. elegante, hermosa...

Mmm... ¿Y si le pido una pieza de baile? No habría nada de raro en eso, nada de compromiso, muchos le piden bailar a cualquiera.. Bien: iré.  
¡Maldición! ¡¿Para qué va con el estúpido ese? Arg... Ya, ya, no sé por qué me pongo así, iré por algo para tomar, luego veo si está sola, sino no importa, puedo bailar con alguien más.

~.

¿Será verdad que ese grupito raro se enfrentó al kishin mientras nosotros estuvimos encerrados? Y ¡¿ella? Guau, ...nunca me imaginé que ella fuera TAN fuerte como para enfrentarse a ... semejante oponente. Tengo que averiguar más de ella, _tengo_ que conocerla.

~.

No sé cómo acercármele, además que si mi compañera se entera de que alguien me gusta- ...¿acaso me gusta? no lo sé. Realmente no importa, aunque sólo pareciera que me atrae alguien ella estaría molestándome todo el día con bromas de cabra chica... Oh, por favor no...

Aún así, no puedo... Siempre está con sus amigos o con él... ese maldit- ¿? ¡Arg! ¡Qué tonteras estoy pensando!

~.

Oh, que ambiente más apestoso... se siente tan tenso. Hemos tenido bastantes problemas últimamente, luego de que el kishin resucitara... Y ella se ve tan preocupada. ¡Otra vez! Quiero hablar con ella, debo acercarme a hablar con ella, pero no soy de su círculo de amigos... tengo que pillarla sola, pero ese tipo... Desde algún tiempo me mira raro, como enojado... Nah, para qué hacerme tanto problema.

...Pero que linda se ve... ¡Me miro! Qué… ¿Me sonrió? ...  
Ah, debió ser por mi cara, todos estamos con una cara del asco estas semanas, debió tratar de animarme, ella es amable con todos... Pero... ¿y si no fue eso? ... ¿y si me sonrió por ella misma? Debe ser eso, de seguro ella siente algo por _mi_... ¡Pero cómo no me dí cuenta antes!

~.

Cada vez que la sigo ella me mira, ¡tengo que estar con ella! Osea, me atrae, no la amo ni nada ¡pero se nota que ella a mi si! No puedo hacerla infeliz, total si nos juntamos puedo llegar a amarla tanto como ella a mi y estaremos felices _siempre_.

~.

Me pasa mirando, sé que somos el uno para el otro, pero ese estúpido no nos deja estar a solas... ¡Todo el maldito día a su lado! ¡¿Pero qué le pasa? ...  
¿Será que ella le gusta?... No importa, de todas formas ella ya me eligió a mí, no tiene nada que hacer contra su decisión. Sé que me ama, a _mí_, _sólo a mí_...  
... Ya me está mirando preocupada de nuevo. Aunque le digo que estoy bien, mi compañera pasa diciendo que estoy actuando raro. ¡¿Pero cómo no? Ese idiota me saca de mis casillas...

~.

Que relajante es una ducha luego de ejercitarse un rato... aunque sería mejor estando solo y en casa. Bueno, de todas formas ya terminé así que puedo vestir- ¿Es él? Genial, se acaba de meter a las duchas. ¡Tengo una oportunidad a solas con ella!  
Se siente aún mejor salir de estos camarines del infierno… Ahí, ahí está... Que bien le queda su uniforme de deportes... Bien, lo único que debo hacer es llegar con ella y conversarle algo, sé que se pondrá nerviosa pero ya pasará. ¿Qué le puedo decir?...  
- ¡¿? ¿¡Qué mierd-? ¿¡Cómo es que salió tan rápido de las duchas? ¡Acababa de entrar el muy cretino! Qué… ¿qué hace? ... ¿Dónde se la lleva? ... ¿Por qué me mira con odio? ¡Yo soy el que debe odiarlo, no él! ¡Él es el que se está interfiriendo!.. Argg...

~.

Nunca, pero NUNCA me habían hecho enojar tanto. ¿Qué piensa ese idiota? ¿Acaso cree tener el derecho de interponerse entre dos enamorados? ¡No! Ella me ama, yo la amo. ¡Nuestro destino nos obliga a estar _juntos_!

Cada vez que me logro aproximar a ella él llega, de da alguna excusa y se van.. ¡A veces el maldito ese la hace enojar para que se vaya! ... Y más encima tiene el descaro de mirarme con esa asquerosa cara... ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre molestar a mi amor de esa manera? .. Mejor dicho .. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre siquiera estar cerca de ella, menos aún molestarla? ¡Arg! ... ese maldito infeliz...

~.

Oh, mi niña. Que feliz te vez luego de convertir a ese infeliz en _Death Scythe_, él no merece estar ante tu presencia siguiera... Pero te ves tan radiante...

~.

¿Por qué llegas así de magullada, mi niña? ¡¿Acaso ese bastardo no te protegió como se debe en su entrenamiento? Ese infeliz... las pagará...

~.

Pero cuántas estúpidas admiradoras, no sé qué le ven, es un completo cretino.. Bueno, al menos es muy posible que se aleje de ti, mi pequeña. ¡Que va! Que posible, él se _alejará_ de ti, el muy idiota. Nunca se ha dado cuenta la hermosa persona que eres mi niña, mi amor. Pronto estaremos juntos... ¡¿Pero qué-?

¿Y esa? ¿Qué hace esa tipa mirándolos? ... Nah, debe ser casualidad...

~.

¡Maldita! ¿Cómo se atreve a mirar de esa forma a mi amada? ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de tener a _ése_ por compañero! ... _Estúpida admiradora_-

¿Qué se cree al andar _espiándolos_? ¿Acaso cree que tiene alguna _posibilidad_ con ese idiota? La muy necia, ella es invisible para él, **se nota**.

**/ /**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

La obsesión de un simple observador  
¿Puede llegar de cualquier lado, no?

... como odio que se crean historias raras en la cabeza... gente peligrosa...

Cualquier fe de erratas anunciarlo en review o MP. Gracias.

Por cualquier duda, este fic también está en deviantART.


End file.
